Bank of the New Pacific Order
The Pacific Bank was the premier financial institution in Cybernations. It merged with the Tech Corps after the end of the Doom House-NPO War. Its successor is the Economic Affairs. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank proved to contain the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. As the Order grew at a record pace, the Bank constantly sought to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Imperial Bank distributed over $645 million in aid to allies during the aftermath of the Second Great War. In addition to the $350 Million distributed by the Bank during the Third Great War to allies, and the $150 Million worth of internal aid, the post-war NPO rebuilding effort sent out $760 million to the fighting nations of the NPO. During Oct '07 the Pacific Bank sent out over $2.289 billion in two projects to rebuild and refurbish after a war. $1.296 billion was sent to the NpO in Operation Icecaps to help them grow stronger. In addition to that, $993 million was sent to other members of NPO to rebuild the New Pacific Order after the 1st FAN War. Two major projects the Pacific Bank undertook was Operation Refurbish 2.0 which occurred in Jan '08, sending out $1.08 billion in aid to NPO nations who fought in the second part of the FAN War and the distribution of $1.34 billion through Operation Gangreen to the nations that fought in the Continuum-GPA War. The bank was led by Bakamitai, Jasmine and Letum. Pacific Bank Ranks * * * * * * * * * History of the Bank The idea of some sort of a Pacific Bank formed when Moscovy and Electron Sponge got together to use an alt to finance another alt for a covert nuclear attack on Prodigal Chieftain, the leader of the GPA. The attack was an outstanding success for the political damage it caused to the prestige of the Green leader while the attacker's identity was kept secret. No one suspected this was an organized NPO action involving two senior member's of Moldavi's regime and it passed as just some rogue attack. It proved the concept of using "banking nations" to finance military actions be they overt or covert. It didn't take long for the idea to expand into something bigger and include peace-time economic development and technological research. This, until now is the hidden story of how the Pacific Bank came into actual existence. The rest is known history. The Pacific Bank began in early 2006 with a six man committee. Its original members, among others were The Mighty Pump, The Multitude, Sweetmofugginj, King Justin, and Moscovy. During the time of the Second NAAC War, banking was vastly different. Bankers both fought and sent out aid to members to keep them on the front line. At the conclusion of the Second NAAC War, the bank was formally institutionalized under the command of the Alliance Council. The old committee structure was done away with and four new departments were set up: War, Improvements, Loans and Tech. After this, only a few weeks later, the Bank was severely tested in the Great Patriotic War. The banking nations were forced, due to nuclear anarchy, limited number of aiding slots and more and more aid requests to rely on help from outside of the bank itself with donations. At the conclusion of the GPW, a number of lessons had been learned and were acted upon. In the aftermath of the GPW, the Bank, via aid chains distributed a (then) staggering $68 million which allowed war torn nations to rebuild. With the passing of Ivan and the ascension of Dilber, the Bank was approached and asked to under go a revamp to improve efficiency. However the Bank suffered a great deal of inactivity, which was solved when new members joined up promoting a second revamp which set it up much like it is today. Among the changes made in both revamps, the Department Heads were scrapped, the loans department was removed, tech prices were adjusted and the Chairman/Executive system was established. Since the First FAN War, the Bank has primarily devoted its resources to peace time aid and building, but will support war operations where and when it can. The current bank currently runs a number of operations, from giving nations that extra bit of money needed to finance their plans and realise their goals, conducting battalion banking by helping nations in war keep fighting and warring against enemies of Pacifica and also rebuilding nations hit hard by war. On November 16, 2010, Slovotsky resigned from his position as Chairman whereupon Letum, formerly Vice Chairman, was appointed new Chairman and Elegarth Vice Chairman. A great many people of Pacifica embraced these promotions and bade Slovotsky goodbye. Merger with the Tech Corps At the end of the Doom House-NPO War the Bank and Tech Corps merged to accomplish stronger efficiency and communication between the two departments. The merger resulted in the creation of the Department of Economic Affairs. The official date of inception for the department is June 18, 2011.